


The Annual Aman-Day Scavenger Hunt for New and Interesting Flora and Fauna of Valinor

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animals, Being Annoyed By Your Loved Ones, But Like Elf Teen so like 50?, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Science, Teenager Maedhros, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Dad, aren’t I getting a little old for this?”“Too old for creativity? Intrepidity? Research? Invention? Derring-do?”“Dad, it’s just a scavenger hunt.” Maedhros looked to his mother for support.
Relationships: Amras & Amrod & Caranthir & Celegorm & Curufin & Fëanor & Maedhros & Maglor (Tolkien), Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Annual Aman-Day Scavenger Hunt for New and Interesting Flora and Fauna of Valinor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Findecutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findecutie/gifts).



> From Findecutie/Haldamiri: Younger Finweans bringing home new 'pets' they've caught. However odd and good/dangerous/hilarious that would be. Perhaps Turko brings home a pet direwolf? Do Ambarussa somehow find the never before seen by elves duck billed platypus? Or sloths? And who would just come home to an increasingly stressed Maedhros with a new 'pet', that was in fact a cactus? Or a pet rock. A truly innocuous thing.
> 
> This was a fun one! The Feanorions are always so cute.

“Dad, aren’t I getting a little old for this?” 

“Too old for creativity? Intrepidity? Research? Invention? Derring-do?” 

“Dad, it’s just a scavenger hunt.” Maedhros looked to his mother for support. 

“He  _ is  _ fully of age, Curvo,” Nerdanel said mildly. “You can’t force him to do anything anymore.”

“Fine, you’re off the hook, Nelyo.” 

Maedhros breathed a sigh of relief. His father’s Annual Aman-Day Scavenger Hunt for New and Interesting Flora and Fauna of Valinor was something for his six siblings to have fun with this year. Now to see what Fingon was up to today… 

“That means you’re old enough to help us judge the contestants!” Fëanor concluded with a resounding finality. 

Maedhros groaned, the sound of one both fully child and fully adult. “Ugh,  _ Dad _ !”

“You know your mother and I have needed a tiebreaker for years, son. You love the Scavenger Hunt for New and Interesting Flora and Fauna! The Undying lands are almost entirely unexplored, and so rich with life! Even Yavanna cannot name all her children. This is fun for the whole family, educational,  _ and  _ important for—”

“Fine. Fine! I’ll do it. I’ll do it.”

“Atta boy.” 

…

“I wanna keep it.” 

Of course Celegorm had to go first. 

“Tyelko, you are not keeping a—a—what is that?” 

“I’m calling it a Dire Wolf. Huan needs a playmate, don’t you think?” 

The monster snapped at the Ambarussa viciously, forcing Maedhros to sweep them to safety in his arms. The young twins didn’t seem bothered, however, as they excitedly showed Maedhros their rocks, which  _ they  _ now  _ also  _ wanted to keep as pets. 

He sighed. “Yes, that’s fine, those are fine pets. What will you call them, Pityo? Telvo?” 

“Rocko!” they exclaimed, pudgy baby hands lifting their rocks into the air. 

“They can’t have the same name—” Fëanor began, but Maedhros and Nerdanel glared at him. 

“We’ve been through this,” Nerdanel said, and the conversation was over. 

Next was Maglor and what Maedhros was pretty sure was just a songbird he had bribed to be allowed to paint it bright colors for a song. Maglor had such a way with singing creatures. 

Curufin had discovered something he named a platypus, which ended up being the marvel of the day for its burrowing capabilities, its swimming capabilities, and the fact that it laid eggs as a bird but nursed young like a mammal. 

“Yavanna and Manwë are going to have a row over this,” Fëanor declared, sounding pleased. He had puzzled over this creature so long that the Ambarussa were making their rocks fight in Maedhros’ lap, and Maedhros was having trouble dodging the blows until Maglor rescued him by taking Telufinwë and putting him in his own lap. “Well done, Atarinkë.” 

Finally, this brought them to Caranthir, who had ‘caught’ a creature that appeared to be dead. 

“What...is it?” 

“Well, it’s new.” 

“How have we not discovered one before? Is this as fast as it moves?” 

“Is that  _ moss  _ growing on it?” 

“I believe so, and yes. I think I’ll call it a sloth. I also desperately want to keep it, may I?” 

Caranthir so rarely expressed an interest in  _ anything  _ that Maedhros answered excitedly, “Yes!” before remembering his mother and father were both here. Well, whatever, he was a judge, wasn’t he? And the number of times he had been stuck babysitting the brood, anyway…he was allowed to make some executive calls. 

“As Maitimo says,” Nerdanel smiled. “I think he’s lovely.” 


End file.
